Generally, vehicles may be equipped with displays, such as center console displays, car dashboard displays (e.g., meter display), touch screen displays, or other displays. These displays may render vehicle information for a user, driver, passenger, or other occupant of a vehicle. Human machine interfaces (HMI) in the vehicle may facilitate interaction between a human (e.g., a driver, passenger) in the vehicle and the vehicle or associated vehicle systems. The user interface (UI) design of such systems may provide a self-explanatory, intuitive, efficient, or user-friendly way to operate the vehicle and/or to provide information.